Shopping? No Way! Yes Way!
by moogledoodler
Summary: Applying to a new company is always hard especially if your scheduled interview with your boss doesn't happen and you don't know his face. Would a spilled cup of coffee and a dress-shirt shopping produce love? Read and find out! Please R&R. No fire EXB
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

"I got it! I got it! I got the job Alice! ALICE!!!" I shouted while skipping through the doors of our shared apartment. Wait. Me? Bella Swan, skipping? As if fate suddenly realized the same thing, I tripped over…well, over nothing. I closed my eyes and braced myself from the impact when two tiny hands encircled my wrists holding me up. I sneaked a look and found AliceBrandon, my bestfriend, flatmate, and self-proclaimed shopping goddess grinning like a cheshire cat while helping me to my feet.

You would think that having the strength to hold someone like me with a weight of 110 pounds, she would be at least 20 pounds heavier than me; but no, she is actually a pixie-like woman with little features and of course, little mass. So how the hell could she hold me up, you ask? Years of experience, I tell you. You see, I'm this sort of accident magnet due to my extreme clumsiness, and I have the possibility to trip over nothing as you have witnessed seconds ago.

"Earth to Bella! You have a story to tell me miss. No time for daydreaming!" Alice said, conveniently snapping me out of my thoughts. "C'mon! Don't wait for me to drag you across the room!" Don't wait?? She was already dragging me for goodness sake. I let myself be dragged towards the couch in the living room knowing that she would want to know everything.

"Ok, so what do you want to know, Ali?"

She looked at me like I just sprouted 3 more ears. I know that look. That's the look that says: "Duh. Is that even a question?"

I laughed good-naturedly and launched on with my story.

_*flashback*_

"_Good morning. I'm Isabella Swan. I'm here for my interview with Mr. Edward Cullen." I said to a snobbish looking blonde in the foyer. "He's not around." Was her short reply. Hello?? Couldn't she be a little more helpful? It's her job to help for goodness sake._

_I forced a smile at her and asked politely: "Could you call his assistant or something, so we can reschedule?" She looked at me for a second and rolled her eyes saying "Fine."_

_I wanted to gouge her eyes from their sockets but I contented myself with just imagining it. The blonde woman crawling on the floor looking for her eyeballs. Haha. The blonde looked at me strangely. Oops. Did I laugh out loud? Whatever._

"_Lauren will be down shortly." What is it with her and her small talks? Is she afraid she'll run out of saliva? Instead of the fulfilling the great urge I feel to roll my eyes, I smiled politely and said thank you._

"You smiled and said thank you?? You should have gone through with your plan of gouging her eyes out. I'll help you if she sues you." Alice commented. I just laughed at her and continued with my story.

_True to the blonde's word (I never got around in getting her name. but who cares?), Lauren (Another blonde. What's it with this company and blondies?) went down and out the elevators._

"_Isabella Swan, I presume?" She asked in a bored why-do-i-have-to-do-this voice._

"_Yes. I'm here for my interview with Mr. Edward Cullen. But she said isn't around." I said while pointing to the woman at the desk._

"_That's right. He's currently in L.A. for a conference."_

"_So, would you be rescheduling my interview?"_

"_No. Mr. Cullen contacted me just a few moments ago and gave me the go signal to proceed with your interview. So if we must." She said gesturing to the open elevators._

"_I have sent a copy of your resume to Mr. Cullen and he says that he is greatly impressed with your performance." Lauren said with a voice full of implications as if she doesn't believe anything on my resume._

"_Yes, I believe so. I worked hard in Dartmouth for my major." "Mm-hmm." and a raised eyebrow was the only reply I got._

_She led me into a glass door and let me take a seat on one of the chairs. A one-on-one interview in a conference room? I can't understand what's going through this woman's head. But whatever._

_She asked me the general interview questions and I answered them all with poise and confidence. And by the end of the interview, I was positive that I got the job. Lauren excused herslef for a minute, to talkto , I assume before coming back into the room._

_True to my thoughts…_

"_I must say I'm impressed. Congratulation Ms. Swan. You got the job. Welcome to The Cullen Law Firms."_

"_Really?? Oh my gosh! Thank you!!" I squealed. Then remembered my poise. "Um, I mean, it's an honor. Thank you very much."_

"_Sure, whatever. Just show up here on Monday. 8am sharp. Mr. Cullen doesn't like people who are late. He says it shows irresponsibility."_

"_Of course. I understand. Thank you very much."_

_She led me out the doors with me being very happy. I'm an employee of the friggin' Cullen Law Firms! The biggest and most famous law firm in all of New York! Oh thank the heavens!_

"I knew you'd get the job Bellykins!! Congratulations!! But I don't like the sound of that Lauren."

"She's fine. Just a tad bit snobbish."

"Oh shush. Don't defend her. But on the subject of your new job…" she wiggled her eyebrows at me.

Oh gosh. Here it comes. 5…4…3…2…1…"We need to go shopping!!!"

Being too happy to argue, and knowing that I'll lose anyway, I agreed. Oh how well do I know that it's going to be hell. I talked myself that I needed the clothes and this is the last time I'll agree to go shopping with Alice.

_Sunday (at the mall)_

"Alice. I'm tired! We've gone to every shop in this mall already!" I complained after having entered the 15th store, every one in which she throws me a minimum of ten pieces of clothing at me to try on.

"You're tired? YOU'RE TIRED?? And here I thought I have trained you enough. Fine, just one last store. I also think that you might have enough already. C'mon."

"It's not just enough. It's more than enough." I whispered to myself.

"I heard that missy. Walk faster and don't complain or we'll enter 5 more stores!" Oops. That effectively shut me up.

-----

"Gosh Alice. I swear I'm never gonna shop with you ever again! I was almost traumatized with the amount of walking we did. I feel like I've walked enough steps for a lifetime."

"Your exaggerating. Besides, you need those clothes. So don't complain."

"Fine. I'm going to bed. I need to be early tomorrow. It's my first day and I want to set a good impression. Especially to my boss since I wasn't able to meet him in my interview."

"Okay. Break a leg…well, scratch that. I'll stick with good luck." Alice said while laughing.

I laughed and lightly pushed her and told her goodnight.

Making my shower routine, I set my alarm and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella? Bella! You're still here?!?! Wake up!!! You're late!! It's 7:30 already!! Wake uuuuppp!"

"7:30?!?!" I shot out of bed. Shit. Shit. Shit. It takes 15 minutes to get to my new office and it's already 7:30. Why oh why, of all days to get a busted battery, my alarm clock chooses this day. Stupid clock.

I sped through my morning routine and managed to get out of the shower and dress in 10 minutes. Thank God for Alice. She already managed to pick out my clothes plus shoes and even had time to brew me a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Alice. You're a lifesaver! I owe you one!"

"Just tell me all about your day and your debt is repaid." She shouted at my running form. I waved at her and hopped in my truck. Yes, truck. I own a red Chevy truck that Alice is so mad at. I don't get why. Yes it's a bit ancient but no reason to hold a grudge against is. She says it's a hazard to my health but how can it be, it only runs a maximum of 55mph. I shaked my head and concentrated on driving.

Arriving safely to my new office, (ahh new office, I like the sound of that.), I rushed inside the revolving glass doors and ran to the closing elevators.

"Hold the doors!" I shouted to whoever is inside the lift. Thankfully, they did hold the door.

"Thank yo--!"

I caught my feet in the gap between the elevator and the floor effectively buying me a ticket to meet and greet the infamous Mr. Floor. I unconsciously throw my hands out to catch my fall since Alice wasn't here, thus, no one to catch me. I prepared myself to salute the floor which…I never got to do due to two hands that encircled my waist.

I looked up to see my savior and what I saw almost made me fall to the ground again. Good thing he's still holding me up. Yup, he's a he. And a good looking one at that. Talk about gorgeous! Screw Brad Pitt, this man has cornered the market on sexiness!

As I was staring into the green pools known as his eyes, I jumped when I heard a loud shriek.

"Aaahhh! OH MY GOD! You ruined his shirt!!! It's your first day here and you've already managed to land yourself a problem! Are you stupid or what?!?!" A woman shouted right by my ears. Wow, she sure has some lungs.

By the time I realized what she was saying, I was able to recognize her. Lauren. The blonde woman who interviewed me and the secretary of…shit shit shit. Please don't let my savior be the one and only Mr. Edward Cullen!

"Mr. Cullen hasn't even met you properly and you go here spilling coffee on his shirt." There, she said it! He WAS my boss after all. Oh shocks. Lucky really isn't on my side today. I tripped and got catched by him all the way throwing him a cup of coffee.

Wait. Backtrack. Ruined his shirt? I did? Coffee? Where did that come from? I didn't have…

OMG. (I'm having the feeling that I'm saying this expression an awful lot of times today) I did have a cup of coffee courtesy of Alice which is now…on the floor, empty. SO WHERE THE HELL DID THE COFFEE GO?? I looked down and saw the answer. It's on his fucking dress shirt!!! I bet that single shirt costs more than my own paycheck and I got around spilling coffee in it.

I hung my head in defeat and said in a small voice "I'm sorry, sir."

And you know what he did? He laughed! He effing laughed! If he wasn't so gorgeous and given the fact that he was my boss, I would've slapped him. Here I was, getting drilled by his secretary and all he does is laugh.

Lauren and I looked at him in shock until he subsided from his peals of laughter.

"Sir, do you want me to get you another shirt or would you like me to order one for you?" Lauren asked while placing her hands on his chest.

I burned with jealousy (though I can't understand why) and fought the urge to rip her hands off his chest. Fortunately, I was granted with a disgusted face by Edward.

"No, I'm fine." Jeez, even his voice is gorgeous. Is there anything wrong with this man?

I remembered my faults so I offered my help. "I could do it sir. I could just go to a store of your preference and buy you a new shirt. It's my fault after all. So what brand would you want?"

"As if you could afford to buy him one." Lauren semi-whispered, semi-snapped in my direction.

Mr. Cullen looked at her and she shrunk in fear knowing that he heard her snide comment.

"Actually, I would rather much go with you." Edward turning to me with gentler eyes.

"Oka--! What?? I mean, "go" as in you want to go and shop for another shirt with me??" I stuttered out.

Both I and Lauren looked at him like he just blurted out the most stupid statement ever known to man.

"Yes. That way, I would be able to pick what shirt I would like personally and I could get to know you better. I mean, I need to know the people who work for me, right?" He asked in a tone that suggests he is asking a completely innocent question.

"Oh. Okay. Sure. Um, so. Will we be going now?" I asked still flabbergasted.

"Yep."

But Lauren, ever the bitch she is decides to butt in. "I think it would be better if I would come. I know his preferences better. It would take less effort from him." She said, facing me.

"Um, excuse me Lauren, but I think I know my preferences better than you do. So now, go to the office and tell everyone that Miss—"

"Swan, sir. Isabella Swan."

"Right. Miss Swan and I just went to buy something."

"Fine, sir."

"Good. Go."

She stomped out the door of the elevators and Edward pressed the button to close the lift then proceeded to press the 'B' button that would bring us to the basement where the parking area is.

"I'm really sorry for your shirt, Mr. Cullen."

"Oh, just call me Edward. Mr. Cullen is my father. And the title makes me feel old; I'm only 27 for pete's sake. Also, don't worry about it. It's fine." He said while giving me a crooked smile.

And I thought his voice and his laugh was gorgeous. His crooked smile is…I don't know how to describe it anymore. It's so perfect and…perfect! No other way to describe it.

So that's contagious laugh, deep manly voice, gorgeous face, thick pockets, and perfect smile. It's all positive!!! From now on, I'll make it my life's goal to find at least one weird thing about him. Not so I can have something to criticize him with, but so as to prove to myself that my boss is human. Not some alien sent to earth by an undefined race somewhere in the universe to take over the world and…

"Isabella. Isabella? Miss Swan??" A repetitive calling of my name by someone with an angelic voice and a hand waving in front of my face reminded me where I was and I blushed beet red, of course. Oh, did I ever tell you I am very much prone to blushing? Very much prone meaning that I save money on make-up since I blush the I-don't-need-to-buy-a-blush-on-anymore-because-I-blush-too-much blush?

"Yes, Mister—uh, Edward?"

He smiled his crooked smile once again and gestured me out the lift. "Will we be taking my car or yours?"

I pointed my car which was parked almost directly ahead of us and before I can say that we could take my car he said "Scratch the thought. We're taking my car." While shaking his head as if it's offending to be caught riding my car/truck.

"Why? My truck's fine."

"Oh is that even running? It's ancient. I think it's my car's grandfather." He said while laughing and walking towards wherever his car was.

"Oh sorry, but not everyone can afford a luxury car like you could. I bet you drive a Mercedes Benz, or a bmw."

"Nope. None of the above. I'm actually quite simple with my car. Here's it." He said while gesturing grandiosely towards a silver Volvo.

"Oh. Right." I'm actually expecting a more extravagant car than a simple Volvo, but I guess I'm not one to judge if it's on the topic of cars.

He shocked me by opening the door on the passenger's side. Honestly, who does that these days, right?? But it's actually very nice to know that there are still men in the world that continues to prove that chivalry still isn't dead. I mumbled a small thank you and slid inside. He swiftly entered the vehicle and started off into the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! moogledoodler here of course. yay! i'm writing my first author's note. i'm starting to get the feel of fanfiction writing. haha.

Sooo...**Thank You** everyone! To those who put me on alerts and made my story one of their favorites, i'm very touched. _*sniff*_

And of course, i want to give _**Super Thanks**_ to those who reviewed. Your reviews really made my day. (So can i ask for more? Pretty please?) _*batting eyelashes*_

Anyway, to prevent you from getting bored, here's chapter 3! :D

**BPOV**

"So…where to?" Edward asked as the car idled to a stop due to New York's usual traffic jam.

"Umm. I don't really know since I don't know the kind of brand you want. You can just pick the place."

"Okay."

We fell into silence after that; however, what's shocking (shocking, really? What's up with my vocabulary today?) is that it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It's like we don't have anything of importance to say but we didn't also feel the need to fill the silence with non-sensical talks. I don't know if it's just me, but I feel very safe and comfortable and happy and contented and…you get the gist, when I'm with him.

I don't understand myself. I met him just moments ago (and not even on the best circumstances) and I find myself excited for our little trip. Too excited actually. Who gets to spill a cup of coffee on their boss in their first day and don't get fired on the spot; instead, taken on a shopping trip? That's right. NO ONE. Except me that is. I'm really starting to think that I'm not normal. Besides my abnormal tendency to trip over nothing, that is.

"What are you thinking?" He asked out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Was of course, my very intelligent and fluent reply. Jeez, I sound like a retard talking to a high-class man like him.

"Well you have this funny look in your face and you are knitting your eyebrows together like you're thinking what the sine of 60 is. Its square root of 3 over 2 if that's the case." He said while laughing.

". Very funny Edward. I actually know the sine of 60 as well as its cosine and tangent. I didn't study at Dartmouth for nothing, you know." I smirked at him.

"Touché. But really, what are you thinking?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because it's frustrating how I can't read the expressions on that beautiful face of yours."

Cue, blush. I hid my face behind my hair to hide my red face. "If you want to know, just ask. Don't bother complementing me. I know the extent of my looks. And it doesn't reach the word beautiful."

"I'm not joking. Did you hear sarcasm in my voice?" he challenged.

I thought about it and realized that his tone was full of sincerity.

"No, but…"

"Exactly. Maybe you just don't see yourself clearly."

"I don't think we'll ever agree on that." I told him while looking out the windows.

"Fine. I'll leave it for now. But really, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking how lucky I was not to get fired on the spot for spilling coffee on you. You didn't even reprimand me. That was very nice of you." I said smiling. When I stole a glance at his direction, I saw him staring at me. Staring at me while driving!

"Hey! Eyes on the road! Don't try to kill me before I even try on my new job." I said half-serious, half-joking.

"Don't worry Isabella. I'm a good driver." He said while looking at me.

"Then be a better driver and look at the roads. And it's Bella. I don't like hearing my full name. It makes me cringe."

"Bella." He repeated as if he's trying to feel how my name would roll off his tongue. "It suits you."

"Thank you." Maybe he didn't know that I would understand; but I know that Bella translates to 'beautiful' in Italian. I preferred not to mention the fact to him. I know that he'll just use it as another way to persuade me to look better at myself.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"We're here." He exclaimed while bouncing in his seat a little.

"Where is here exactly?" I can't see signs of where we are because we're in an underground parking so I resulted to asking him about our whereabouts. For all I know we could be in a warehouse full of chemicals or poisons or drugs and any minute the SWAT team will jump in on us. Okay, I'm over thinking again. Mind shutting down. (Bzzt.)

"The Manhattan Mall, of course!!"

"O-kay? Why are you so excited all of a sudden?"

"Well it's been a while since I've last been outside the office. It has been my world for so long that I can't really leave it just to go dress-shirt shopping."

Yes! I found it! I found a weird fact about him!!! I did a happy dance inside my head due to the fact that he's a workaholic. Bwahahaha!

"But I'm not workaholic. Sometimes I even go to a meeting with new investors and zone off thinking 'who the hell again are these guys?' "

Aww. He just killed my buzz. And here I thought I found something. _Sniff._

So if he can't buy his clothes, who buys them for hi--- oh. Of course. Why didn't I get it? Of course he has a girlfriend. With that kind of face, you'd be stupid enough to turn him down.

We entered the elevator that would bring us inside the mall.

_Sigh._ Why is the world so cruel? All the good ones are always either taken or…gay. OMG. What if he's gay? No offense to gays, I have gay friends but when the man you're setting your dibs on proclaims that he is gay, it's pretty heart-wrenching…I think. I wouldn't know.

Wait. I'm setting my dibs on him?? Shit. This is bad. Bad, bad, bad. He's my boss! Sheesh Bella. Of all the people in the world to have a crush on after 2 years (yah I know, pitiful. It's been a while since I looked at the other sex.) I choose to be attracted to my boss. _Good job, myself._ I thought sarcastically.

I wouldn't think Edward would consider that a 'good job' either.

But I just had to know. There's no fault in being curious if your boss is gay, right?

"So…your girlfriend shops for you?" I asked innocently. Too innocently, I think.

"Girlfriend?" he snorted. He fucking snorted! Yesss! This is it! This is really is it! He's human! But I'll think about that later. I need to concentrate on my agenda.

"Yes. Girlfriend. You know, a woman you took time to woo and then she gives you a 'yes' if she likes you too." I said in a voice full of sarcasm.

"I know what a girlfriend is, Bella. I just don't have one." He replied simply.

OMG. Is this the truth? SO he's gay? Nooooo. Wait he hasn't confirmed he's gay either.

_But he doesn't have a girlfriend!_ A voice said in my head.

_That doesn't prove anything._ I countered.

Sheesh. I think I'm getting crazy. Whatever. I need to get things straight.

"Why though? Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Maybe it's because I still haven't found THE ONE."

"Oh. I see." Yes! He's not gay! _See, he's not gay! _I said to myself.

"My brother Emmett thinks I'm gay since I don't have girl. But I just don't think it's necessary to play around with girls if I know that they're not the one for me. It'll just hurt them. And they're human too, with feelings, right?"

_SWOON._ Another point for alien Edward! And here I thought all men think alike. I now proclaim that Edward Cullen is a living saint among men!!!

I need to stop this conversation before I hyperventilate due to too much swooning.

"We're here! Let's go!" He said in a tone you hear from children when it's Christmas.

"Sure. Lead the way!" I said while laughing at his enthusiasm.

And together we set off inside the mall. Let's get this show on the road!

**There you go. Hope you like it! Please please please please review! Alerts, favorites, and everything else are sweet like chocolates but reviews are like ice creams with choco syrup and colorful candy sprinkles! Yay! I think i'm gonna hunt for one now. ciao! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I'm sorry it took so long. This week has been so stressful for me. I got the results for my entrance exam in one of the big schools here in the Philippines, and unfortunately, i failed. _*sob*_ Not that it's a big deal, i don't really want to go to college there, but it counts to pass, right? oh well. At least i passed the other big 3. :)**

**Also, my club was sponsoring the activities of the school for the month so the preparations really took most of my time. And i still needed to finish my projects. Arrggh.**

**Fortunately, hell week has passed. (hopefully.)**

**And with that, here's chapter 4! Hope you like it!  
**

**~moogledoodler. 3**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Umm. Edward?" I asked my boss-slash-shopping partner of the day.

"Yes?"

"Do you actually know where we are going?"

Why the question, you ask. It's just that we have been walking for 5 minutes without entering a single store.

"Umm. So, do you want the truth or half the truth?"

"I think I want the truth." I said smirking. I think I know where this is going. And if I'm right, this means another point for human Edward. _*evil laugh*_

"You're going to laugh at me!" he complained.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I whistled looking away.

"Arrghh! Fine! Idontknowwhichstoretochoose." He said in one breath.

"What was that, dear?" I asked sweetly.

"You are so not making this easy." Edward grumbled. Ha! See that! I, Bella Swan, made Edward Cullen grumble.

I laughed good-naturedly and grabbed his arm.

"C'mon. Let's get some shopping done."

Dragging him through his arm, he shocked me by sliding off my grip then grabbing a hold of it instead.

Wait. Did I just say he held my hand?!

Ok, calm down Bells. Breathe in, breath out. You need to be sure first. And don't, don't, don't, don't react whatever you see.

OMG! I looked down at our hands, and sure enough, he was holding mine in his big, warm ones. _*squeal!*_

I raised my eyebrows up at him and saw him staring, or better yet, glaring at a guy walking towards us.

"Hey Edward! Nice seeing you! What brings you here in the mall in this fine day? Is it ethical to leave your company in the heat of the day to go shopping?" the man, whoever he is, smirked at Edward. Who the hell does he think he is smirking at my Edward like that? Wait, I said MY, right? I don't mean it that way, I really don't. Ok, I can feel you rolling your eyes simply telling me that you don't believe me. But, that doesn't mean I can't deny it.

Oh well, might as well claim him, I mean, he held my hand didn't he?

"And oh! Who is this beautiful lady here? I'm Michael. But you could call me Mike, if you want." He said purposely ignoring the fact that I and Edward were holding hands and instead, getting hold of my other hand and kissing it. SERIOUSLY?!?! Does this man know nothing about personal space?? I heard Edward growl at that.

Hear that? Edward growled. Sheesh. I think I liked the sound of that.

"Uhhh…" was my intelligent reply. I wasn't sure if I wanted Mike to know my name.

Edward cleared his throat loudly. Very loud, actually.

"Pardon us Mike, but we need to get going. We have a lot of things to do. So if you'll excuse us."

Edward tried to drag me away from Mike but the stupid bastard grabbed a hold of my wrist and yanked me towards him.

"Ouch!" Edward snapped his head toward me, at that.

"I think you're forgetting that I asked you for your name, miss. And whatever I want, I get." Anger flared through me. Who the hell does he think he is??

"That's it." I heard Edward whisper to himself. But before he could do anything, I snapped.

"Excuse me, Mr. I'm-Michael-but-you-can-call-me-Mike. Me, and My BOYFRIEND have business to attend to, so if you'll excuse us." I said loudly, already pushing past through Mike…um, Michael. Ah, whatever.

After walking past through stores just to get away from Mike, I was already feeling the guilt and the shame. Oh, the shame. I just called my fucking boss, my BOYFRIEND!! What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? Then Edward yanked me to a stop. I forgot that we were still holding hands. What is it with men trying to yank me today?

"Stop trying to dislodge my arm from my body, Bella." He said in a tone that suggests he isn't angry. That's good, right? Right? But still, I refused to look at his face.

"I'm sorry, Edward." I said, ashamed of my actions.

"Sorry for what? For trying to force my arm out of their sockets? Don't be. That was a joke."

"No. I mean, yes, that too. But also for the incident with M-Mike." This is it. This is the part where he gets angry with me and threatens to fire me.

Instead, he surprised me by putting his fingers on my chin to make me look up at his face. But I'm too ashamed to look at his eyes so I let my eyes wander anywhere but his green orbs.

I heard him sigh then say "Look at me, Bella."

I forced my eyes to look at him and what I saw surprised me. I did not see anger. Definitely not anger. Instead, I saw something that I couldn't quite put my finger on but I know that it's good.

"It's fine Bella. Mike is a douche bag. I've known him since we were in college and he really knows how to piss people off. He owns the Newton Law Firms, the greatest competitor of our company so he's not really into going chimmy-chammy-ing with me. Especially with the fact that I beat him in college in…well, everything."

"But I called you m-my b-boyfriend." I said in a small voice looking away once again.

"Look at me, Bells." He waited until I had gathered enough courage to face him again.

"It's fine. Really. It's cool with me. And if it makes you feel better, if you hadn't said that, I would've. You just said it one second before I did." He said, smiling his crooked smile at me.

"Really?"

"Really." He said, smiling.

"So, let's go back to our agenda for today?"

"Yes." I replied smiling at him too.

"So where to, oh wise captain of mine?" Edward said letting his fingers fall from my chin. I can't deny that I immediately missed the warmth of his hands. But I tried not to pout.

"Follow me, oh dear servant of mine." I smiled at him more. Is it wrong of me to smile too much to my boss?

The hell with it. I'll smile as much as I want.

With that we continued our walk towards our destination.

Oh, and did I forgot to tell you?

He never once let go of our hands.

* * *

**I know this is my shortest chapter so far but I think the end was nice already so I stopped it right there. And don't worry! I promise that in the next chapter they're gonna go shopping at long last!**

**Thank you to those who reviewed. They helped me make through my hell week. When i was sad because of the results, I just re-read your lovely reviews, sooo...can i once again ask for more? :)**

**Please review. They make my day. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys! I know it's been a while since I updated and I'm so so sorry. Everything has just been too busy for me these past days. It was our school's foundation day so we had a field demonstration that our batch had to practice for 20 days straight to perfect (good thing we won! yay!). Add that to the fact that I'm a graduating student thus making me one of the targets of the 'cramming for the projects' mania.**

**I hope I still have readers after all these time. I love love love you guys! Sorry again and belated Happy Heart's Day to all! :)**

**~moogledoodler**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

Upon entering the store of Banana Republic, an eager saleslady approached Edward and I.

"Good morning! Is there _anything_ I can help you?" she said, putting too much emphasis on the word anything and looking directly at Edward. Hello?? Can't she see our clasped hands exposed for everyone to see? Edward wasn't looking at her, however. He was looking at me. At me. Bwahaha. Take that, bitch.

Let's just get this over with.

"Um, we need dress shirt and also a tie to go along with it." I said getting her attention.

She shot me an irritated look before plastering her super-fake smile that salespeople are tasked to put in front of their customers **(A/N: no offense to salespeople. ****) **

"This way please." She took us to a rack with different choices of dress shirts.

I picked a green one and gave it to Edward then shooed him towards the dressing rooms.

While he was inside, I mulled around the store looking for a perfect tie to go with it. As I found one, I felt hands touching my waist and his presence behind me. His presence, being my one and only Edward. Shit. There's the stupid my again. ANYWAY, I gasped as I faced him. And I thought his eyes are deep enough!

The green brought his eyes out more, as though he needed more appeal to add to his perfect-ness. _*sigh* Tell me, why did I ever attempt to like this man?_ As if he'll ever see someone as boring as me.

"So, does it fit right?" Edward asked me.

"Perfect. Just one more thing." He raised his eyebrow at me at that. _Dang, I always wanted to be able to do that brow-raising thing._

I reached upwards and raised the collars of his shirt and placed the necktie and well…tied it. I now realized the truth behind Alice's words that every woman should know how to tie a man's necktie. Thank you, Alice. **(A/N: Imagine the scene in Confessions of a Shopaholic where Rebecca ties Luke's bowtie. **_**Squeal!**_**) **

I made the mistake of looking into his eyes after doing his tie and I was sucked into its depths. We held each other's gazes, both afraid to break whatever's connected us at this moment. Unfortunately, one stupid person decided to do the job for us by timely calling Edward's cellphone. Three guesses to who she is: name starts with the letter 'L', is blonde, and is shamelessly trying to seduce Edward. Yup, you got that right. It is indeed Lauren.

"It's Lauren. Excuse me." All I could do was nod my head timidly.

With Edward a few distances away, I was able to clear my head and analyze what just happened. Not exactly analyze actually, since I don't even understand what occurred; more like asked myself; "What the hell?" And coming up with the answer "Yes, what the hell coz you're definitely close to purchasing a one way ticket to meet and greet Satan."

Arrgghh. All this self-talk is giving me a headache.

I rubbed my temples and decided to proceed to the cashier to pay for Edward's clothes. It's my fault we had to do this in the first place, right?

The cashier punched in the code for Edward's purchases and rang the bill. My eyes widened at the amount and I was preparing to say goodbye to my first salary before I even laid my hands on it. Sighing loudly, I rummaged through my bag and found my wallet then my credit card. I guess this will be its last swipe for a while. But as I was handing my card to the cashier, she giggled (Yes, she giggled. Professional much, eh?) and told me that it was already paid.

"Paid? How can it be paid? He just got out of the dressing rooms." I replied confusedly.

"Well, the man paid for his clothes when he got out of the changing rooms and I think you were looking at ties during that time. You must have missed it."

"Oh. Is that so?" I said, while making a mental note to just pay Edward.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then I'll just pay for the necktie."

"He already paid for that too."

"Oh. Um…er, ok. So, I'll just take his old clothes." I said while standing there awkwardly having nothing to do for myself.

"Sure. Here it is." She said, handing me a paperbag.

"Thank you."

"Thank you and have a good day, ma'am."

I searched for Edward and found him just outside the store still talking on his phone.

"Good. Leave the files on my desk. And also, prepare the conference room. We'll have a meeting with the others at 2 o'clock before they arrive."

"Um, Edward?"

"Oh. Sorry. Was I gone long? Lauren kept asking me about our whereabouts."

"Is that why she called?" I asked thinking about how thick that woman could be to ask her boss about his whereabouts.

"Partly, yes; and partly because she was informing me about one of our big clients who I was supposed to meet tomorrow at lunch."

"Oh. Why? Did anything happen?"

"Well, they asked to reschedule our meeting…"

"And?"

"It's going to be today at 2:30."

"Ahh. So, I guess we need to go back to the office?" was it stupid of me to have thought that we would spend the whole day together?

"Yep. Let's go." He said while taking the bag from my hands.

"What's this?" He asked curiously.

"Your clothes. You left them."

"Oh. I forgot about it. Thank you."

"mm-hmm."

We walked in silence after that towards the direction of his car.

Driving back to the office, I remembered my mental note.

"Hey Edward."

"Yes?"

"I almost forgot. I'll pay you for the clothes when I receive my salary. Or you could just get it directly from there.

"Who told you that you're going to pay me?"

"Umm…me?

I said I was going to pay since it was my fault, right?"

"As if I'll ever let you pay. Just forget about it, okay?"

"But…"

"No buts." He cut me off.

"Fine." I pouted until we were back in the office.

"We're here." He looked at my direction and smirked.

"Bella, just forget about it. If it makes you feel better I'll let you pay half."

"Really?" I brightened a little at that.

"No." He laughed.

"Hey!" I punched him lightly.

"Just kidding! Yes, really."

"Okay."

"So, back to work?" He asked.

"Back to work." I smiled.

We entered the elevators and dinged our floor. He gestured me out of the lift and led me towards my cubicle.

"Here's your spot. Lauren's is that table across from yours. If you have any questions you could just ask her or me. I'm just one click away. Just press the intercom button on the phone at your desk."

"Okay. Thank you."

"You're very much welcome."

He smiled at me one last time and went inside his office leaving me standing there and reminding me that I'm just another employee and that our worlds will just always be that. Two worlds apart.

* * *

**And...i wanna ask something. I'm debating whether to bring Jacob into the story or not. Sooo...do you want him in the story? If yes, how do you want him, as a friend or as a foe? Much thank you's to those who will answer.** **:)**

**The green button down there's waiting for you! Please Review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I'm getting tired of saying this but once again I'm very sorry for taking too long to update. It was my finals week so I had to review hard. Anyways, it's done and I'm counting the days to our graduation! Yay! :)**

**SPECIAL MENTIONS:**

_**twilightamanda ~ i love love love you! you always make my day by your reviews. mwah! :)**_

_**lynne0731 ~ thank you too! you also always review for me. :)  
**_

_**RogueRaina ~ Your suggestion was way funny. I was thinking of following it but i don't think its within my abilities to turn manly Jake gay. Thank you anyways! :))**_

_**MunchBunch**** ~ I'm so so sorry but i decided to not make Jake a foe. Please don't stop reading my story. :)**_

**So for those who have been patiently waiting for me to update (if there's any, that is) , here's chapter 6. enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**BPOV**

_Click-clack-click-clack _

The sound of heels clacking on the floor snapped me out of my thoughts about a certain green-eyed man.

"Isabella."

"Yes Lauren?"

"I have yet to orient you about your job in this company. But I am busy right now because we have an important meeting set at two thirty."

"Ah. Yes. Ed-um Mr. Cullen mentioned something about some big clients coming around today."

The bitch raised one of her perfectly arranged eyebrows at my almost-slip of our boss' name. I mean, a day here and I'm already on first-name basis with my boss? Nuh-uh. Not a good impression; especially if your co-worker likes your boss too.

"Anyways, I want you to serve the refreshments later when our guests are seated. Oh, and you are also to welcome them and lead them to the conference hall. Wait for them at the lobby. Be sure to be on time. They are coming around 2:30."

Serve them refreshments?? I understand the welcoming part but honestly?? Serve refreshments?? I thought I applied here as a junior assistant? Why am I serving refreshments? Arrgghhh!

My frustration about this must have shown on my face because the bimbo smirked towards me.

"Why, Isabella, you have any problem with that?"

I refused to give her the satisfaction of getting in my nerves so I gave her my sweetest smile.

"None, of course. I'll do my best."

"Good. And before I forget, those folders at your desk, see, are files of the cases of our clients. You are to input and arrange those data and give a copy of the files to me for checking. Is that clear?"

"Crystal."

-

"Welcome to the Cullen Law Firms." I greeted who I assumed to be Edward's clients with an award-winning smile. They're five men all wearing suits which in only one glance I know that costs more than two times my monthly salary. _*sigh* _Some people have all the luck in the world.

"Mr. Cullen is waiting for you. This way please." I told them. As I spun around to walk towards the elevators, one of the men got hold of my hand and stopped me.

"Bella?" I spun back around at that.

"It's you!"

"W-wha—??"

A spur of black and white hugged me as I stood there not knowing who the hell this man is and why he is hugging me.

After what feels like an hour, he finally let me go. Good thing too since I didn't think my lungs could have survived five more seconds of oxygen deprivation.

I rubbed my chest and took deep breaths.

"I missed you so much, Bells."

Bells? I looked up at that. Only two men in my whole life had called me that. One, my father, and the other…

"Jake?" I whispered, shocked.

"The one and only." The man, no, Jacob, stood there in all his glory smiling at me his signature tooth-grin smile.

"Jacob!" I launched myself at him and hugged him for all it's worth.

"Hey-hey. Relax." He said as he hugged me back.

I released my hold on him at that.

"Relax?? How dare you tell me to relax? Didn't you almost crush my lungs too a while ago?"

"Heh. C'mon. I was always like that."

"A-hem." Jacob and I looked for the source of the cough and saw the other four men that he came with.

"Sorry guys. This is Bella. My…" He looked at me for suggestions.

"Childhood bestfriend." I supplied. You see, he's my childhood bestfriend-slash-sweetheart that I have not seen for ten years. But I don't think his companions want to hear the 'slash-sweetheart' part.

"Ahh. She's quite a catch, Jacob." One of them said.

Of course, what do you expect me to do, nothing else but blush.

"Ha-ha-ha! You haven't changed a bit Bells. You still blush whenever someone is saying something good about you."

"And you haven't changed too. You still like to tease me." I said as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Someone who can follow you on your jokes, huh, Jacob?" Another man said. Wiggling his eyebrows at Jake.

"Oh, shut it." We all laughed at that.

That was when I remembered why we were all here at the lobby.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but Mr. Cullen is waiting for us. We can continue chatting maybe after your meeting."

"Oh yeah. I totally forgot about the meeting." Jake said, scratching the back of his head.

"So, this way, please."

I brought them to the elevators and towards the conference room where Edward, Lauren, and some other people I have yet to meet were waiting. The men shook hands with Edward while Lauren pulled me aside and asked me in a hushed voice, "What took you so long??"

"Something happened." I preferred not to share the information that I knew Jacob to Lauren.

"Whatever. Go and give them drinks already."

I went around giving drinks to everyone.

When I reached Edward, I asked him the same question I have been monotonously asking for the last five minutes.

"Coffee or juice."

"Jui—" He wasn't looking at me so when he heard my voice he snapped his attention towards me.

"Bella?"

"Um, yes?"

"Why are you the one serving refreshments? We have people for that."

"Well, you see, Lauren appointed me this job."

He sighed at that. Whether from frustration to me or to Lauren, I don't know.

"I'll be talking to her later." He said so low that I'm not sure if I'm supposed to hear it.

"So, coffee or juice?" I asked again.

"Juice, please."

I served him his juice and he thanked me.

"Thank you and I'm sorry you had to do this."

"It's fine."

After I gave everyone their drinks, I went out and back to my cubicle to continue the work assigned to me for the day.

_Two hours later._

I cracked my back and my neck which were tired from being in the same position for too long. I finally finished arranging the files Lauren asked me to do.

I checked the time and was shocked at how much time has passed since the start of the meaning.

As I was thinking about this, I heard the doors of the conference room open and heard the voices of Edward and Jacob talking about some dinner hosted by someone in the business circle. I brushed it aside and decided to show myself in case they needed someone to usher the guests out.

As I neared them, Jacob saw me and smiled. At that, Edward raised his eyebrows at me as if asking for an explanation why his client was smiling at me like that.

When I reached them, Edward took the opportunity to ask the question I saw in his eyes.

"Um, do you know each other?"

Jacob threw his arms around my shoulder so I shoved him playfully away. I don't think my boss would approve if I was being close to his clients.

Edward raised his eyebrows at that.

"Well, you see, Bells here was my bestfriend from long ago. We just got separated when we were in highschool."

"Oh. I see." There was something strange about Edward's voice but I brushed it aside reveling in the fact that I got my other bestfriend back. I'm not gonna forget about Alice just because Jake's here.

"Anyway. It was a good meeting. We made good deal and I look forward to working with you again."

The men shook hands again and Lauren told me to usher the men back outside the building.

As Jake and his companions were entering their cars, Jake held me back.

"I wasn't really expecting to see you here Bells."

"Neither did I."

"So, um…" He scratched the back of his head again.

"Do you always do that and I have to get used to you scratching your head?" I laughed at him.

"No, it's only when I'm nervous."

"Nervous?"

"Yeah."

"And what on earth could make you nervous now, huh?"

"Well, I've been thinking, could you, um, would you like to go out? As bestfriends. I mean, you know, catch up on things an—"

"You're nervous about that??"

"Well, yeah."

"Well, you don't have to be. The answer's yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes. C'mon. It's not like you're asking me to marry you. You're asking me to catch up."

"So, here's my number. Give me a call when you're free, eh?" He said giving me his calling card.

"Sure, sure."

At that he hugged me once more before riding his car and disappearing off into New York's busy roads.

* * *

**Enter Jacob! Jake's up for grabs now! I already have thoughts about how his character would blend in with the others but it's still a bit jumbled.**

**Anyways, the green button is there waiting! You know the drill. *wink*wink* :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Still remember me? Haha. I haven't updated this for a while because I went blank on how I want this to go. But I'm back and I'm giving you a chapter and another EdwardxBella story as a bonus for staying with me even if I took too long. It's entitled "Salty Coffee tastes the Sweetest".  
**

**And if you haven't yet, I'm asking you to please read my other story "Behind a Dollar" (it's a one-shot) and if it's not too much, can I ask you to review for it too? Pretty please?**

**Thank you to those who will, and here's chapter 7! :D**

**~moogledoodler**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**BPOV**

"O.M.G. You saw who? Him, as in the one you said was the hottest hunk of your school in Forks?? You saw him again after 10 years?"

"Yes, Ali; and don't exaggerate. I didn't say anything about the part how he's the hottest hunk of our school."

"You may not have said it directly, but that's beside the point. The way you described him to me…that is the picture of true beauty. If I didn't have Jazz maybe I'll even force you to introduce me to him. On another note, you told me he gave you his number, right?"

"Mm-hmm. He gave me his calling card. Told me to call him when I'm free."

"Then what are you waiting for??"

With that she snatched up our cordless phone off its cradle and flung it across the room to me. She knew better than to do that because two seconds later, our landline phone was then lying on the floor.

"Alice!" I scolded her while snatching the phone up and checking if it was still working. Thank goodness it was.

"Ooops. Sorry. Forgot about your mad skills at catching things. Anyway, it's still working I presume. Go! Call him now!"

"Yes mother dearest."

I dialed said man's number and waited three rings until someone picked up.

_Hello?_

**Umm, hi? Jacob?**

_Yes, it's me. Who's calling?_

**It's me, Bella. You know, your um…well, um, childhood bestfriend? **It came out more as a question than a statement.

_Oh! Hi Bells! Thank goodness you called. I was so nervous you wouldn't._

**So, um, yeah. Does your offer still stand?**

_Taking you out? Of course it does._

**Great! You wanna meet later around lunch time?**

_Sure! I know a place near your office that serves delicious lunches._

After discussing details we hanged up and before I knew it my ears were blasted by an ear-piercing scream.

"Huh?! Where's the fire?? Where??"

"Bells, there's no fire."

"Then why were you screaming?"

"Well, you're going out! And that's saying something. You haven't been out on a date for who-knows-how-long! I can't understand how you do that. Anyways, you know what this means." Alice said while fluttering her eyes out at me.

"NOOO. I have enough clothes, Ali. And it's only a lunch for goodness' sake!" I begged.

"Fine! But if he's turned off by your lack of fashion sense, don't come running to me."

"Alice, he saw me wear rock bands or statements shirts that have some very-corny-words-I-don't-want-to-ever-remember-in-my-life 10 years ago. And I believe that if I compare myself compared to the Bella that time, I have become the goddess of fashion. So thanks for the concern, but if ever Jake's turned off, I assure it's not because of my lack of fashion sense. 'Kay? And besides, we're going out today, at lunch. I only got 2 hours before twelve you know."

"Mm-kay" she sighed…then did a double take. "Did you just say TWO hours?!" She said horrified.

"Well, yeah." I said, a bit worried about her reaction. I racked my brains if we ever had something planned that I forgot and I came up with nothing.

Then of course, she comes up troubled with the least of my worries.

"Well what are you waiting for?! Take a bath and I need to pick your clothes! I only have two hours to beautify you! Move move!" She said sounding the whole while like a US Navy Commanding Officer. I almost wanted to give her a salute along with a 'Sir, yes sir!' response. I laughed at myself at that.

"What are you laughing there for? I thought I told you to move?" Hands on her hips, Alice becomes as intimidating as she wants to be.

"Ali—"I started. I wanted to tell her that I could "beautify" myself, as she calls it.

"And don't get started on me, missy. I didn't get my fun by shopping; I'll get it another way."

"Fine, fine." I surrendered while putting my hands up in the air and walking towards the direction of the bathroom.

I scrubbed and shaved and lathered myself with my most fragrant body wash finding myself more worried than I thought.

As I showered I thought that I wanted Jake to like me. To be…impressed by whom I became. I know it's a long shot considering that he's a big client of our company, and I'm not even said company's boss, but I found myself worried about the common what if's.

_What if Alice is right and he's gonna be turned off by my lack of fashion sense?_

_What if he doesn't like how I would act?_

_What if we eat pasta and I spill spaghetti sauce down my clothes?_

_What if…_

"If you don't come out of the shower in 5 minutes, I swear I will break down that door!" My thoughts were interrupted once again by Alice. She's always like this when she thinks I'm meeting the man of my life. I understand her, but I don't quite enjoy her "beautifying" ways as much as she does. I'm not that much of a girl, you see.

I just laughed at her and shouted right back that I'll be out in 4 minutes and 59 seconds. She could even time it.

I came out right on time knowing how fierce the little pixie can be. During the time I showered, she already had my outfit for the day ready and waiting for me at my bed.

I changed into those thinking Alice really did a great job. She managed to squeeze in my rules about comfort being first in my guidelines. She kept it simple but chic.

"I'm done!" I shouted as I finished changing into the clothes she prepared for me.

"Okay, Alice. You know the rules. No heavy make-up. I'm eating lunch, not dancing on a club."

"I know what I'm doing, Bells."

"I know you do. Make your magic work." I said as I closed my eyes and let her work on me.

"It's done!" She announced no less than 10 minutes later, shocking me.

"It's done? That fast? I think that's another record for you, Al." I laughed and opened my eyes.

I didn't think ten minutes could make such a difference before. I saw myself behind the make-up. Well, not exactly behind the make-up considering Alice put very little on me, for which I was thankful. She concentrated more on my eyes making it pop like I had the biggest and most beautiful eyes ever.

"Thank you Alice!" I said as I stood up and hugged her.

"Time check: it's 11:40 already. Gotta move, gotta move." She said as she tossed me a pouch.

"Alice!" I reprimanded as I picked it up from the floor.

"What? Oh, right. Sorry."

I shook my head at her. "The way you act, I'm beginning to have second thoughts on who's really coming to meet Jacob. You seem more stressed about this than me."

She sighed and walked up to me.

"Bells, if this is the only way I could help, I want to do it for you. I want to see you happy. I know you keep on telling us that you're not bothered with being like a fifth wheel when we're going out with the others but I see it in your eyes. I know you too well for you to be able to hide your feelings from me."

"And here I thought I had you fooled." I joked not feeling quite comfortable with that topic.

"Whatever. Go catch your guy!" She said as she pushed me towards the doors.

"And I want all the gory details when you come home!" She said as she waved me from the doors of our apartment.

I went to my car, sighed then opened my doors thinking that this would define how my next club session with my friends would go. If I'm still going to be a fifth wheel, I'm soon getting the answer to that.

I backed from my slot and went off to my I'm-not-sure-if-this-is-a-date lunch that went 10 years back in my life.

* * *

**Please review! I love them. Even just one-liner thoughts are very welcome. Next up...its Bella and Jacob's date! It's on the way, I promise. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey hey! I know I promised to update but my laptop broke down and I just got it back from the computer shop. Anyway, I tried to complete this chapter as soon as i got my hands on my laptop and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D**

**I love you all and advance thank you to all those who will review! :D**

**~moogledoodler  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**BPOV**

I arrived 5 minutes early in the restaurant Jacob and I decided to meet, but looking around, I realized he was already seated in a table. Talk about earning gentlemanly points.

"Hey. Was I late?" I asked as I neared the place where he sat. Maybe my wristwatch just suddenly stopped and I was already 5 minutes late, not the other way around just as I thought.

"Oh! No, no! I was just early myself. Too excited, maybe?" He said smiling as he stood up and helped me to my seat.

"Thank you. Are you always that much of a gentleman?" I asked as he went around the table to sit back down.

He smirked at me. "Why, does it bother you?"

"Tch. Not in the least. I just thought you weren't like this, years ago." I shot back at him.

"Well, you weren't that beautiful 10 years ago." I heard him say to himself. I think I wasn't supposed to hear that so I played like I didn't hear anything.

"What was that?"

"Huh? Oh-umm, nothing. Do you like to order already?"

"Sure."

He called in a waitress and we both placed our orders. I didn't order pasta. I remembered one of my worries during the time I was inside the shower and realized that it was out of question because that was rule number one in Alice's first date manual especially made for me.

_RULE # 1: Never order pasta because you are so clumsy you are never gonna get out of that restaurant with clean clothes. Trust me._

Some bestfriend, eh? It's good to know she has great trust in my dating AND eating skills.

Well, I have learned through the years never to bet against Alice, so I'm actually using her guidebook for dating even though I won't ever tell her that. That'll thoroughly boost her ego up to a sky-high level.

Soon enough, our food arrived and boy was it delicious!

We started off eating while making small talk.

"So, how did you go from being some boy from Forks to being one of our company's biggest clients, huh?" I asked. I really was curious. 10 years and I only got myself a job as a junior assistant whereas he had become someone, well, big in the industry. Not that I'm jealous. Well, maybe a bit. But that's beside the point.

"Well, it was a bit of luck, I think."

Oh, so the L word is there. Luck, Love, and everything that starts with the letter L has avoided me, see. Well, maybe not everything. Because I still have that leaflet on some free perfume that some saleslady handed me yesterday. But I'm trying to stay away from the words lunatic or loony or…you get it.

The point is, I'm not the prettiest, smartest, richest person in the world, add it up with the fact that I can probably join in the Guinness records for being the clumsiest person in the world; you get me and the word lucky with a big red cross mark right smack in the middle of it.

"Why luck? Don't tell me you won the lottery and got $50 Million?" I asked as I took as sip of my iced tea.

"It's $60 Million, actually." He said in a perfectly serious voice.

I almost spit my drink right back at him. Almost.

I coughed and coughed until I had cleared my throat of the offending liquid and looked at him with wide eyes.

That was until he laughed so loud that the whole restaurant turned to look at him with shocked eyes, while I looked at them right back with apologetic eyes.

"You should have seen your face!" he said, still laughing, and still blissfully oblivious to the fact that every other customer in the restaurant must be thinking that he was crazy in their heads.

"I'm glad you found my reaction hilarious." I said, rolling my eyes, trying my very best to ignore those who continued to stare.

"Sorry. It was just really funny." He tried to stop the flow of laughs that kept on consuming him but he failed miserably. Worst was…well he, snorted. Yes, he effing snorted and with that, I was reduced to fits of laugh too.

I could feel that the whole restaurant was once again looking in our main direction but for once, I didn't care at all.

When our laughter subsided I found myself relaxed and free from the nerves that were bothering me since the start of the date. All worries flew out of the window and suddenly, I was brought back to the time when everything was simple around the two of us. Comfortable: that was the word to describe exactly how I feel.

"Whew. That was a good laugh." He said, sipping water from his glass to further calm him down.

"It was. It was." I agreed with him.

"I really missed this, Bells. I missed us. And I missed who I was when I'm with you."

He said those words with conviction that I could feel the truth ringing from every syllable. His words touched me, and of course, made me blush.

"I missed that too; making you blush, that is." He smirked.

"You know, I was really touched…until you smirked." We laughed at my jab then he pulled on the brakes.

"Sorry for that, but it's true. I missed everything we did together. Heck, I even missed picking you up every time you trip or fall."

That started a whole bout of stories about every single embarrassing thing that happened to me ten year ago.

I should have been ashamed remembering those stories, but oddly, I wasn't. I was enjoying myself laughing with Jacob more and more each passing minute.

We finished eating some time later, partly because we were starting to feel ashamed since there were many people waiting in line to get seats and there we were talking and not really eating.

We argued on who would pay the bill. I insisted to pay my share but in the end he won saying that he asked me for this date.

He compromised with me by telling me that I could buy him ice cream.

"Ice cream? But they don't sell ice cream, do they? I didn't see anything on the menu."

"Not here." He confirmed.

"Then where?"

"Well, I'm not ready for this to be over yet, so will you walk with me to the park? There's an ice cream stand there."

"Yay! Okay! I really love the park around here. It's very large and it's like a portion of peace in this busy world."

"To the park, then?" He stood up and walked around the table to offer me his arm.

"To the park, it is." I said, and took his arm.

We walked the little distance between the restaurant and the park and I bought him the promised ice cream. We sat, well I sat and he lay, under a large tree and said nothing. Being with each other was enough, I guess. I stared at his face when he close his eyes and saw how much he had changed all those years we were apart. He lost all his baby fats, and what remained was a handsome man with a "great body", as Alice would definitely define him. I smiled as I thought about Alice. Knowing her, she would definitely analyze everything about my day with Jacob. "Every gesture has its own meaning, you know." As she always reminded me.

"Were you happy?" I started as I heard Jacob ask me this out of the blue. I was staring at a child playing with his dog that I almost forgot that Jacob was beside me.

"Happy about what?"

"About, well, about everything. About seeing me again, about today, about now." He replied.

"You want the truth?" I decided to have my fun with him; even for just a bit.

He swallowed at my question, maybe mistaking that I really didn't enjoy myself.

"Umm. I think so. Yes, I think I want the truth."

I sighed for dramatic effect and I saw his Adam's apple bob up and down. Then I laughed.

He seemed shocked by my outburst; well my reaction was a little bit confusing from his point of view, I must admit.

"You—you were really nervous about it, huh?" I said as I lay beside him on the grass.

"That wasn't funny, Bells."

"Well you made fun of me at the restaurant. I needed to get back at you. But seriously Jake, you needn't ask me if I enjoyed myself. I think you could clearly see it on my face, and the fact that we're laughing every five seconds must be enough proof that I'm happy that we're together again."

"It's better to hear it from you, though."

"Sure, sure."

We lay there for hours talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Catching up about each others' lives was the main purpose of our meeting today, I suppose.

He brought me back to my and Alice's apartment around 4 P.M. and needless to say, I think I'm no longer the fifth wheel and have a date to introduce to my friends next club night.

* * *

**Yay! Their lunch date is done and the next chapter's on the way. I just hope I can finish it before school starts because I really don't know what to expect about college life. Anyway, please review! I love them! :D**


End file.
